


that one time a speed trap turned into a thirst trap

by bobbersbme



Series: a little less by the book a little more hands on [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Drunk flirting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Teen Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: There was a time when Stiles had a normal life, it was normal, the usual teenage angst about the girl that he liked not even knowing his name, and his best friend getting puppy dog moon eyes for the new girl that had transferred into their school.. of course, she became best friends with the goddess that was Lydia.. you know, the one that didn't even know his name, well, aside from the fact she was willing to squish him under her shoe whenever she saw fit.Exactly, his life was normal, boring, a typical teenager. Human teenager.He hadn't known the HUMAN part was so important until he'd dragged Scott out to the preserve to find the half a dead body the cops were searching for.Turns out, going into the preserve to look for a dead body, not a good idea, and getting bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf... REALLY NOT A GOOD IDEA.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stiles didn't know which life event changed his life more, being bitten by a rogue werewolf, becoming an alpha werewolf... or pulling over the brat of a beta, Derek Hale, for speeding.You be the judge.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: a little less by the book a little more hands on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909492
Comments: 16
Kudos: 379





	that one time a speed trap turned into a thirst trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> First official Sterek fic, and first time writing smut fic... 
> 
> Thats all the warning you get!
> 
> Be kind?

There was a time when Stiles had a normal life, it was normal, the usual teenage angst about the girl that he liked not even knowing his name, and his best friend getting puppy dog moon eyes for the new girl that had transferred into their school.. of course, she became best friends with the goddess that was Lydia.. you know, the one that didn't even know his name, well, aside from the fact she was willing to squish him under her shoe whenever she saw fit.

Exactly, his life was normal, boring, a typical teenager. Human teenager.

He hadn't known the HUMAN part was so important until he'd dragged Scott out to the preserve to find the half a dead body the cops were searching for.

Turns out, going into the preserve to look for a dead body, not a good idea, and getting bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf... REALLY NOT A GOOD IDEA.

Safe to say, his life went to hell in a handbasket for a little while there, at least Deaton, through Scott, convinced him to work with him to stop the rouge alpha, stop him from killing more people. Seemed he was the only other werewolf around, that the local pack had left years ago, not to mention the bastard kept trying to mind control him. So apparently he was the best bait to draw the alpha out.

Their trap sucked ass, so much ass, but Stiles still beat the bastard, six ways to Sunday thank you, sir! Deaton, the cryptic asshole wasn't worth crap, in the end, Stiles didn't trust a single word out of his mouth, especially after finding out that killing the alpha himself, meant HE was an alpha werewolf now.

That information would have been bloody nice to know ahead of time! 

So.. screw Deaton, Stiles knuckled under and went into research mode, figured out all of this shit on his own, because cryptic druids couldn't be trusted no matter what Scott claimed. Cue eye roll, Scott was like a big puppy, willing to roll over for anyone sometimes, and if Stiles didn't protect him from himself as part of his pack, he'd probably have walked right into it every damn monster that came looking for the new alpha and tried to hug them, or something equally dumbass. He knew Scotty hated it, but sometimes, the bad guys had to die, that was the way of the world.

Better them, than Stiles. Self-defense wasn't something his best friend understood very well, so thank god that it wasn't HIM that got bitten by the rouge alpha, he'd probably still be stumbling around trying to stop him from killing people but whining about how maybe they could save him.

Right, sure Scott, and how many people would he have to kill before anything else was an option exactly?

In Stiles’ opinion, one was too many. Then again, he'd been raised by the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, one Noah Stilinski, and with that came with the knowledge that sometimes the bad guys needed to be stopped by any means necessary. Yes, Scott, that means sometimes you have to kill them, how many times...

Thankfully, once he got a grip on things, with no thanks to Deaton, life got a bit easier to control.

He’d even got a bit of a pack by the time he finished school, Scott, though he was off to college now, studying to become a vet, Lydia was completely dominating the Mathematics department at Stanford, they were probably her minions by now, and while Stiles could have gone as well, he chose to stay. Of course, he did, this was his home, his territory… and there was no way he was going to leave his Dad. Not when he could smell every time he snuck a burger and fries in at work!

Not that he could anymore, not with Stiles working in the same building as he did! HA! Try to get around that one Dad!

Stiles would admit, that sometimes he got a kick out of the times people mistook the names of Sheriff Stilinski, with Deputy Stilinski, they really needed to listen and pay attention more, why did people not do this? You’d think they walk through life with their eyes closed and hoped they didn’t bump into anything.

Of course, being a deputy and alpha werewolf to boot, he saw a lot of things in the world that other people either missed or just couldn’t be bothered doing anything about. Stiles had no problem with doing something, which is how he ended up with three teenage betas… as if being a deputy wasn’t enough of a job, now he was a pseudo parent.

If his father knew, he’d probably be scared, but Stiles had this dammit. Not to mention, aside from the moody snarkiness that could be his teenage betas, they were a hoot to have around, and no one could prove they had helped him terrorize children on Halloween. Not that all the kids didn’t get a butt load of candy out of it as well, some even came back for an extra scare, the adrenaline rush laying their scent so strongly.

Two years and all he could say was he was one proud Alpha when his betas were starting senior year, so proud! He was probably more excited for them finally graduating than he had been when HE was graduating even, and that's saying something. Graduation had been all kinds of heavenly for him, to finally get out of the prison that was high school and everything that had come with it.

Of course, about a week before school comes back, Stiles gets a rather interesting visitor at work, another Alpha. Talia Hale, the alpha of her family pack, all born wolves that they were, and while Stiles had a sneaking suspicion she hadn’t been all too happy about having to seek out an alpha from a pack of bitten wolves to discuss co-existing in the same town. Just as Deaton had informed him without any detail mind you, two generations back this had all been Hale territory before her family moved due to hunter problems, ones Stiles could completely understand.

After his shift at the station was over, and a long talk over coffee, they came to terms, her family was moving into the preserve, which from here on, was her pack’s territory, while the town itself, was the Stilinski packs. Her pack could work and go to school in his territory, while his pack could still run through the reserve to let their wolves out. All within reason of course.

By the end of their conversation, there was mutual respect, or at least he liked to think there was, considering she had made what he was going to consider as a curious expression with the fact that Stiles had figured all this out on his own, and could honestly say none of his betas had gone postal on the full moon. Proudly. Sure they were all misfits, Stiles himself included, but they were misfits that hadn’t gone berserk killing humans randomly at any point in the last two years since they turned, so he called that a win thank you very much!

So.. this brought him to the day when his betas were starting their senior year and Stiles, well he was camped out for a speed trap to catch all the little brats that were either late for school or had lead feet so heavy that their egos could measure up to. Drinking his coffee, sitting in his cruiser, he waited, and with a smirk, he heard the beep of the sensor just as he heard the roar of the car coming down the street. Turning on his lights, no siren, he stepped out of the car, if the car pulled over they got a warning, the first day back at school and all. If they breezed past, well, Stiles loved snagging the license plates of those brats and hitting them with a fine. Sure it meant more paperwork for him, but it was rather cathartic to how many times he got beat up in high school before he got bitten. He absolutely doesn’t abuse his power, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy some of them!

Stepping out of his cruiser, glancing down the street to the car approaching. A Camaro? Really? What parent lets their teenage kid drive a freaking sports car like that to school?

Oh, wait.

Jackson and his Porsche.

Well, now Stiles was praying the kid didn’t pull over so he could slap one massive fine on him for speeding down the street… but he wasn’t so lucky. The car was slowing down, well, less paperwork at least, but also no joy in knowing he got to lash out at whatever trumped-up ego was in the car.

For the love of, Derek sighed as he saw the lights flashing on the police cruiser ahead. This was not his day, or hell, his year. Why his mum couldn’t wait until NEXT year to move them to Beacon Hills, she called it coming home, but none of the family had set foot in the town since Gammie was his age, so calling it home was a stretch as far as he was concerned. No, his mother had been determined to bring them back, and Derek, he was stuck starting his senior year in a new school, at least he didn’t have to ride to school with Laura anymore, he got the car all to himself. No more fighting Laura for when he got to take it on weekends, which he next to never won. Now she was off in college it was all his. He’d be worried about Cora, but he was well aware his younger sister didn’t want to touch the camaro. He snorted at the thought that she was currently trying to convince his parents into getting her a Prius. 

Sighing, he slowed down, while he could have just breezed past the cruiser it wasn’t like they’d go on a speed chase this close to school, but his mother had warned them the other alpha was in the police department, and she’d kill him if he pushed the alpha’s buttons so soon after they got here. She was determined to co-exist between the packs and said the guy seemed to be reasonable, but considering he was a bitten wolf, a wolf that wasn’t taught to be an alpha, who knows what could happen.

Holy hell, was that HIM? Derek had slowed his car to the side of the road, and as the deputy in uniform was walking towards the car, he’d wound the window down planning to charm the deputy so he didn’t get a ticket. One breath, that was all it took, and he got a lungful of ALPHA right before the older man got to his window. The scent that washed over him in that moment was both subtle and yet it slammed into Derek like a punch to the gut. 

Oh what fresh hell was this, his wolf whined at the sight of the man as his hand reached to the upper frame of Derek’s driver side window, leaning to get a good look at him. When he should be coming up with an excuse to get him out of the speeding ticket he knew he was coming this way, really there were only two words uttered under his breath,

_“Fuck me.”_

And there was no way with the way he saw the man’s eyes flare that alpha red, that he hadn’t heard him perfectly.

No, he wasn’t cursing the fact he got caught, not even close, it was a prayer in complete awe of the man. What he wouldn’t do at that moment to get this man to bend him over and just fucking knot him six ways to Sunday.

Now, Derek was already aware that he was bisexual, that was nothing new to him, and while he’d appreciated guys before, but he’d never had more than experimental fingers in his ass thus far. He’d never had much of a desire to want to fuck himself back onto an alpha’s knot. Normal sex worked just fine for him thank you very much, who wants to be stuck to someone while your own cum was probably drying uncomfortably on your skin? Nope, knotting was not for him.

Boy was he fucking wrong.

He wanted this man in him yesterday. He wanted him to bend him over and fuck him open till he couldn't hold back and his knot popped. The problem was, in the second that it took his mind to decide this, the sudden authoritative look on the alpha’s face told him that getting that wasn’t going to be as easy as climbing out of the car and offering himself up to the alpha.

Maybe it would take a blow job to convince him first? Oh lord, let him knot his mouth, fuck, yes, please.

Stiles was walking towards the camaro as it pulled to the side of the road behind his cruiser. It was as the kid rolled down the window, as he prepared himself for the speech his father had given so many times ‘Do you know how fast you were going son?’ speech, there was always a fifty-fifty chance he’d crack up in his car after giving it. He might be an adult, a deputy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t find some of this job entirely hilarious. Pulling over kids when he’d been pulled over a million times himself from the damn antics over the years, yea, it was just funny as shit okay? 

The words got stuck on his tongue, of course they did, why? Because before he even got to the kid’s window as he’d rolled it down, the young wolf’s scent had hit him and you could have bowled him over with a feather with the way is sent a shudder of pure want down his spine. Reaching for the top of the door, leaning against it to keep himself from doing some ridiculous. Right then he just wanted to lean into the car and stick his face into the kid’s neck to get a lung full os the scent that was making his wolf go mental. Getting a good look at the kid, there was only one in the other pack that fit, Derek Hale. Talia had given him the rundown of who was in her pack, and who he would have to watch out for when it came to his own betas, this one, was the one that was going to be in the same year as Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

Those muttered words that came from Derek, he might as well have reached out of the window and groped him with the effect they had mixed with the scent of the teen behind the wheel. Eyes flaring red, call it a warning, but really his wolf was practically panting and Stiles had to shut that shit down. No.

Well, he was fucked, and not in a good way. In a very very wrong way, not only he a beta in another alpha’s pack, he was a KID, so, very wrong.

“Derek Hale. Speeding, can’t say you’re off to a good start on your first day. Considering this your only warning, do not let me see catch you like this again.”

Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, that voice. The first words off of his tongue were even his name, and in response, all Derek wanted to do was climb out of the car to present his ass like a gift to the man in apology.

He couldn’t help but smirk as he told him not to catch him again, his voice all stern and sending heat directly to Derek’s dick. Fuck. 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Sir.”

His eyes flared blue at the alpha, his smirk all kinds of smug as the man tensed before marching his way back to his cruiser and waved him on his way. Shame, watching that ass as he walked back to his car, going to school wasn’t going to be nearly as interesting. Of course, as he pulled away from the curb again to drive the last of the way to the school, he remembered distinctly his mother cautioning him not to mess with the betas in the other pack. What luck, they were in his year, suddenly he didn’t mind so much anymore that his mother had decided to move them here for his senior year.

He had a plan to put together. Step one, meet these betas.

It didn’t take long, his very first class was English, and instantly his attention was zeroed in on the she-wolf with golden blonde curls and a wicked smile painted red with lipstick. Moving across the room, he stole the empty seat beside her right before the guy that was flirting with her turned to take it. The guy’s eyes were so intensely glued on the girl that he hadn’t even noticed Derek had taken the seat before he went to sit. There was no way Derek was about to let the idiot sit ON him, no, a shove and the kid ended up with his ass on the floor,

“Blind much?”

The female beta snorted at his jibe which was about as good as the glare he got from the guy, both made Derek smirk in victory. The guy could find an empty seat, which by the looks of it was right at the back of the room. Of course, as he looked back to the girl, he could pinpoint the exact moment her senses picked up on what he was with the way her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Well, this was going to take some work.

Coming home from his shift, Stiles wasn’t surprised to find Erica, Boyd, and Isaac waiting for him in his living room. While originally he’d just intended to move into an apartment, with the introduction of betas in his pack, and he wanted them to have a real pack space, not to mention somewhere for Isaac to live now that he was emancipated from that abusive asshole that was his father. Affording a house wasn’t easy on a deputies salary, he knew that from the home he grew up in, but when his father had tried to convince him to stay at the house and he’d find an apartment, Stiles wasn’t having any of that either. No, his father loved that house, and that was where he was going to stay.

Stiles had gone and gotten himself a house in the end, cheap, but a bit of a fixer-upper as it were. It had taken a year to get it to a liveable degree, not perfect, the kitchen had needed to be gutted so the place didn’t accidentally burn down just trying to make toast, but when that was done, everything else was livable. There was still plenty to do fixing the house, it gave them pack projects here and there, working together was fantastic pack bonding overall.

Dropping his keys in the bowl on the small table by the door, he made his way into the house to see what his three misfits were up to.

None of them looked pleased.

“School couldn’t have been that bad?”

Turns out, it wasn’t back to being stuck at school that was making his betas irate. No, that honour belonged to the same beta that had Stiles inner wolf howl in delight just to hear his name, Derek. Not that he seemed to be too pleased that his betas didn’t approve of the other wolf, no, that made him whine, it was rather pitiful. 

It would seem Derek had taken it upon himself to corner all three of them during the day, in one means or another. Now, despite what one might think, it was why the kid kept trying to talk to him, questions about Stiles, that had upset them. Stiles, who had helped them with the problems in their lives through the bite, and as much as he supported and protected them, they were just as protective of him. None of them were all too pleased about this, a beta from a roval pack showing too much interest. Stiles honestly didn’t think Erica’s claim that Derek was spying on behalf of his mother was a bit much, Talia hadn’t seemed the type to him and he’d gotten rather good at reading people at work. She had been very upfront with him, that was something most of the creatures that he’d had to deal with through school hadn’t been. In saying that he still wasn’t about to make assumptions. Stiles might have used his connections through the station to look into the Hale pack, and the only somewhat questionable pack member that came up was Talia’s brother, Peter. Peter was the wolf he was going to keep an eye on, not Derek. Derek was not for his eyes, or any part of him for that matter, no matter what his wolf seemed to think.

The next few weeks went much the same, his betas frustrated with Derek’s persistence, and Stiles finding the name Derek Hale written in his ticket book more times than he liked. Speeding tickets, parking tickets, the kid was a menace. A menace that Stiles was currently pulling over to the side of the road yet again, this time for running a red light.

Derek Hale was smirking like a smug little bastard as Stiles approached the driver’s side window, just as every time as the window wound down, his scent wrapped around Stiles setting a fire in his belly, and his wolf whining for more than just the smell of him. 

“License and registration.”

His words through gritted teeth, his hand held out already seeing the needed items in his hot little hands, not that Derek handed them over right away, instead, he was looking to Derek like the cat that caught the canary. Oh, Stiles knew, he knew, Derek wasn’t breaking the law for kicks. No, he was breaking the law to draw him in. How did he know? Because HE was the only one that seemed to be catching the kid, the only one, which told him that Derek was planning these little teenage rebellion moments carefully.

“Now Derek.”

His voice stern, the edge of the alpha tone bleeding through. It wasn’t on purpose, he didn’t use it on even his pack unless it was life or death, let alone dare on a wolf from another pack. That didn’t stop the kid’s reaction to even the hint of it, the spike of arousal scenting the air as he handed over his license and registration, not without letting his fingers stroke along the side of Stiles’ hand as he did. Stiles’ lips pressed together in a thin line as he set to write out the information on the ticket, muttering as he did,

“Someone ort to give you a good spanking.”

If he was going to act like a brat, might as well. Put him right over his knee.

Oh no, the look of delight on Derek’s face was instant as he looked to the alpha,

“Are you offering Deputy?”

FINALLY! Derek had been trying going out of his way to get the alpha’s attention every chance he got. Extracting information out of his betas was like pulling teeth. To them, he was enemy number one, which made him wonder just what Stiles had told them. Probably not the best parts mind you. It was a good thing Derek was persistent otherwise he’d have given up, and there was no way he was going to give up, not for Stiles.

Oh Derek knew his mother wouldn’t be happy with him with the tickets he was racking up, all signed by one Deputy Stilinski, well, she wouldn’t be happy if she knew, but Derek was no fool.

Today though, today was when the man finally bit, for all his flirting comments, and questions each time the alpha pulled him over to give him another ticket, and yes, Derek could SMELL the mixture of arousal and frustration growing worse each and every time he pulled over Derek over... The alpha didn’t take the bait. 

But Derek would. How could he not when the man gave him such the perfect opening?

His grin was wide as he looked to Stiles as he made a choking sound as if he’d swallowed his tongue at Derek’s question.

“It’d be for my own good, obviously I’m not learning my lesson. How about it, it’ll be the only way I’ll learn, _Alpha_.”

Yesss, the smell of his need spiked the air, Derek knew his own was, it was even better than calling him sir and now he was already rock hard in his jeans, how could he not be seeing Stiles standing there, smell like he did, with those long fingers holding the pen. It was obscene watching him hold that pen, wrapped around signing his name to another ticket... But he wasn’t, signing his name. No, he was staring at Derek, which was exactly what he wanted.

The alpha’s voice was rough as he replied, but not the way it was when he’d demanded his details, no, it was rough with frustration the man kept denying,

“If I have to pull you over even one more time, your **Alpha** will hear about it.”

Well, okay maybe not exactly what he wanted after all.

If his mother found out about him messing with the other alpha, he’d be grounded until he was fifty, nope, time for a new tactic.

He did however grin to himself as he watched Stiles climb back into his cruiser, laughing to himself as the alpha’s head hit the top of his steering wheel with a sharp honk of his horn. Derek could hear the man’s thundering heartbeat as clear as a bell. As Stiles seemed to get a hold over himself Derek grinned widely, he was getting to him. It was as Stiles was driving away that Derek realized, he’d forgotten to give him a ticket!

Derek didn’t get much time to consider the next phase of his plan with the alpha before he saw him next. Since starting school, he’d gotten onto the varsity basketball team with ease, only for the coach to convince him to join the lacrosse team as well. While basketball was more his thing, one of Stiles’ betas were on the lacrosse team, Isaac, a perfect opening to get closer to the pack.

It was after school during lacrosse practice that Derek was assailed by the scent that he found both a blessing and pure torture. A glance, and sure enough, there he was. As fine as Stiles looked in his uniform, hells, he looked just as fuckable without it. Jeans, plaid over a shirt, fuck, he looked so relaxed watching them play, and it made him even more delectable. Derek just wanted to get his hands all over him right then, sans the clothes preferably, but he’d take what he could get.

Stiles had decided to come by Isaac’s practice, such a random thing, but ever since he’d joined the team, Stiles enjoyed helping him not only with his technique but also with his control during the games. He was doing so well, played far better than he had during school that was for sure, and while Stiles didn’t need to be here to watch out for him as often, he liked to come by to show his support. The coach never minded, not when he got to enjoy ribbing Stiles for his time on the bench now and then. Stiles had never been a big sports star, not even after he was bitten. That was okay, he’d only been on the team in the first place in the hopes it would help Scott and him become popular, you know, join a sports team, get the girls. Not that it had worked for Stiles, now becoming a werewolf, that had certainly helped, right about the same time he realized he preferred guys over girls, though saying that, Stiles was an equal opportunity relationship disaster thanks. Yep, a complete disaster.

After spending the morning catching up on errands on his day off, knowing practice was that afternoon, had him swinging by the school, might as well give Isaac a lift back while he was out so he didn’t have to walk. It was as he was leaning on the side of the rail of the stands watching them play, that a traitorous scent slammed into him, his whole body tensing on reflex.

SHIT.

Where was- oh, there he was, making his way to the benches, shit shit. God, if his scent was intoxicating before, Derek was downright sinful at that moment. While the musky scent of his sweat just enhanced everything that seemed to draw Stiles in, seeing him, was temptation incarnate. He stood there at the benches, almost half the length of the field from Stiles, but that did nothing to sway the vision of the teen. The sheen of sweat on his skin, the way his throat bobbed with each swallow as he drank from his bottle, It was as Derek wet his hands and brushed his fingers through it that he saw the droplet running down the side of his face, traveling down the curve of his neck. Was it water, was it sweat, did it even matter? No, no it did not, for right then the temptation to run his tongue along the younger wolf’s skin, taste the trail of that drop... Fuck he was doing this on purpose. 

It was worse than the damn traffic stops, he didn’t have the damn uniform and being professional on his side anymore. When it came to being a deputy, it was work plain and simple, a focus to keep himself at bay... There was no work to focus on, no work in the way of staring at the teen and NOT imagining getting his mouth latched to the pulse point of his neck so he could nip his teeth and mark him, a mark that wouldn't just disappear even on a werewolf. A perk of being an alpha, take more than a moment to heal, and at least for a short time than anyone that saw him would know that Derek Hale was all hi--- NO STILES! BAD STILES! His eyes snapping from temptation incarnate and over to the practice field on reflex.

Seventeen, he was seventeen, and that was a big ass NO.

“Enjoying the show, _Alpha_?”

Fuck me, why did that kid’s voice, calling him that, feel like an electric jolt, the sexy kind, not the hunter kind thank you very much. As much as a part of him might wonder how much Talia might not like her son calling him as such, Stiles was really struggling not to react, don’t, don’t do it. Hearing the boy chuckle then, as if he knew Stiles internal struggle even from half a field away, yep, brat. It did not tempt him to bring his eyes back to the younger wolf. It didn't. Stiles, do not look at the literal jailbait. If he did ANYTHING he might have imagined in the weeks past when it came to one Derek Hale, he’d have to damn well arrest himself! 

Yea, he had more self-control than that. He absolutely did. See, he was standing there, not reacting at all, swallowing down heavily before he opened his mouth and a torrent of words came out that would just destroy him. Stiles, not Derek, he had a feeling the little shit would love his verbal onslaught the Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He'd found over the years the only way to resist the chaotic ramble that came out of his mouth when it came to his social interactions, was to just, not open his mouth at all. It was the only way.

Shifting how he stood, trying to give some measure of nonchalance when in reality every fiber of his being was wound so tight with how much Derek, god this kid made him want so bad. Thank god for relaxed jeans, if he wore those insane skin-tight skinny jeans Lydia had enlisted Erica to try and get him into, then there would be no hiding his reaction right now to everyone around, even with what he wore it was still walking a fine line. 

Clearing his throat, he turned away from the field, he'd wait for Isaac by his car for when he was done after practice. Of course, as soon as he turned, he heard the voice clear as day despite the distance,

"See you around, Stiles."

No, hearing his name roll of the younger wolf's tongue wasn't just as bad as the pack title, nor did hearing his comment cause Stiles to trip over his own feet as he struggled not to fall flat on his face. Yep, none of that happened, he just kept walking, absolutely none of it. 

He might be an alpha werewolf, but put someone in front of him that he was attracted to, he spiraled into nothing but a complete trainwreck. Why? Why must he be like this?

At least by the time that Isaac joined him for his ride home, he was calmer, perfectly fine, his thoughts didn't stray to the fact that while he was there Derek was likely in the same locker room Stiles himself had showered in time and time again. Nope, not at all.

Isaac said nothing bless his soul, but Stiles could swear he was smirking as he climbed into the cruiser as Stiles started the engine and they were one their way. Stiles just thanked whatever entity was out there, that Isaac had been focused on practice, he hadn't witnessed his interaction with the other beta, yes, very thankful.

As they got back to the house, Erica and Boyd were already inside, and despite the scene they painted, they had not been doing their homework when the door had opened. Stiles shook his head, it was his one rule for when they were here, homework before anything else. Originally the rule had been talking video games and the like, but that was not what the two betas had been doing, Stiles gave up long ago of his house not being made into a hook-up spot for the two betas not currently living here.

Isaac joined the pair as they settled into their assignments, talking about school and how their days had been having led to a subject that Stiles didn't want to touch on, Derek Hale. Erica was the one that brought him up, she tended to be the one that was the most vocal in her suspicion of the rival beta, and Stiles had to wonder just what this boy had done to her to piss her off so badly. He knew it wasn't the possibility of rebuffing her, Boyd and Erica were a matched pair, there was no prying them apart, so that couldn't be the problem.

Today though, Stiles was already on his edge from his ever so short interaction with the other teen that he had snapped, telling Erica to just BACK OFF from the whole insistence that Derek was planning some kind of attack on their pack, that he was helping his pack undermine their own.

No, he didn't use his alpha voice, but if his eyes flared red in response to Erica's gold when she tried to argue, then there it was. Silence fell in the living room, Erica glaring but choosing to keep her mouth shut now, and Stiles took in a slow deep breath.

"I'm going for a drive, I’ll bring back some pizza so don’t worry about dinner."

Not that he was getting pizza to apologize for being a wee little bit of a dictator in telling Erica off, but it had been almost a month, unless something happened, she needed to let it go. Stiles knew the odds are she wouldn't, but he didn't want to hear about it unless she had something other than pure paranoia and assumption.

After the sound of the car driving from the building, there was a tense silence between them. This was not the first time one or both of them had tried to talk Erica down about Derek, but the more the other guy tried to bring up the subject of Stiles, the more Erica went into protective mode. It wasn't just protecting their pack, Stiles had saved all three of them in one way or another, and none of them wanted their little pack to be harmed. They would fight for it, side by side.

With Stiles gone now, Isaac had to say something.

"I can't decide whether Derek wanted to climb Stiles like a tree, or suck his brains out through his dick more."

And with that, he had the attention of both his friends, and the grin that crossed his features was all kinds of wicked as he told them EXACTLY what he witnessed, and smelled, during practice this afternoon. It was obvious that they had had Derek’s intentions all wrong from the start, and maybe, just maybe, they should extend an olive branch towards the Hale pack beta. Whether he accepted it or not, things were about to get quite interesting.

After their discussion the afternoon before, after coming to terms with the fact that the other werewolf that they thought was out to get their alpha was more likely to want to fuck him than kill him, AND that Stiles was being stubborn in his resistance, it was an easy consensus that they were going to help out the other beta. Well, not entirely easy, but Isaac mentioning how Stiles had actually tripped over his own feet trying to get away from Derek after practically stripping him naked with his eyes.

Clearly, Derek was not alone in this desire, and that was what convinced Erica. Protecting Stiles was one thing, but now it would seem they needed to give him one almighty shove so he’d stop being so stubborn.

That was how the next day, found all three of Stiles’ betas cornering Derek in the cafeteria. It was the complete opposite of the past month considering usually Derek was the one attempting to corner them at various points of their days. Erica's smile was wide, probably enjoying the suspicion in Derek's eyes at their completely sudden change in tactic when it came to dealing with him.

"So, we hear that someone has Stilinski Fever."

Derek's expression of suspicion disappeared with an eye-roll, took them long enough, he was starting to think they were as idiotically obtuse as their alpha was stubborn. Looking over to Erica with a completely deadpanned over his lunch tray, 

"Stilinski Fever? That’s all you got?"

His attention was drawn to Isaac then as the curly-haired beta laughed,

"Dude, do you want our help or not? Cause whatever you're doing, doesn't seem to be doing the trick."

Derek couldn't help but glare at the other boy, a growl almost coming through in his words,

"Don't call me dude, and I am doing just fine without your help."

Oh, so NOW they wanted to help him.

“Stiles is fiercely loyal, and you, aren’t pack. He won’t give in.”

Derek looked to the beta that hadn’t, not once, said a single word to him. His expression fell into one of contemplation at his words in turn, his previous silence gave his words an intense kind of weight now that he chose that moment to comment. Taking a breath he looked between the three of them, yes he felt fucking annoyed they’d been right asses for the last month, but…

“Okay, let’s start over shall we? Hi, I’m Derek Hale, I want your alpha to fuck me six ways to Sunday till I can’t walk for a week but he is as painfully stubborn as a unicorn with a horn up its arse.”

Erica burst out laughing at that while Isaac’s just looked at him with a simple,

“Unicorns are real?”

Derek’s eyebrows raised and no words were needed as both his eyebrows raised with a look that clearly said, ‘You’re kidding me right?’

“Oh, I like you.”

Well, it took her long enough, but as he looked to Erica now, the grin she was giving to him was so wickedly pointed that she reminded him of Laura, and thank god she was at college or he would be royally screwed right now. If he had any say in it, the two would never meet.

English class that afternoon, gave them the perfect opportunity for a starting point in helping Derek ingratiate himself to their pack, and therefore closer to Stiles. Yes, English class, where they were given papers to work on in pairs, and instead of the idiot that had been chatting up Erica the first day making a rush to claim her as his partner, instead her hand came down on Derek’s desk and announced as if she was the queen of all, that Derek would be her partner, leaving the other male to look like he’d kicked his puppy. Derek, oh, he couldn’t help himself from grinning in turn. Oh yes, she was exactly like Laura, but at least, in this case, she was on his side!

The paper gave them the reasoning for Derek to be over at Stiles’ apartment that afternoon. Sure, they were no doubt going to bring him back to the house in an effort to help him, all of them agreed on that fact, but Stiles was so insistent on how important it was for them to finish school, being the responsible alpha and all, that there was no way he could argue with them bringing Derek over for the sake of the English paper. Throw in talk of mending fence and some inter-pack bonding, and they were golden. Not that any of them was thinking of inter-pact bonding, more like inter-pack seduction. 

They were sitting around the lounge with books in their lap for their so-called homework. While they were technically doing their homework, how much they got done remained to be seen considering the majority of their conversation was verging on a different topic. Stiles, and what Derek could get to do to seduce the alpha. Getting to know the betas and how they had come to be bitten by Stiles, had been rather enlightening to Derek and showed him a whole different perspective on the Alpha in turn. His pack had always been with family, and this was a different kind of family. It made it clear why they had been so adverse to Derek from the start, but thankfully they were now all on the same page.

The conversation turned benign as they all heard Stiles’ cruiser driving down the road towards the house. Now, sure, it could have been any of the police vehicles, but even Derek knew the telltale sound of Stiles drumming his fingers against his steering wheel. The patterns tended to be different every time, and to Derek, he’d come to the notion that it could be the rhythm of whatever music that was going through the alpha’s mind at the time.

Hearing the keys in the door, Derek’s lips pursed in a smile as he was reading, not reading, over his notes. While the words strung together, none of them were making any sense right then, instead, he was focused on hearing Stiles enter the house, his footsteps stopping suddenly in the foyer as the older werewolf scented the air. Derek knew this was a whole other level compared to the traffic tickets, this was another wolf inside of an alpha’s den. While the others assured Derek that Stiles would be perfectly okay with him being here, they didn’t know the instincts of an alpha. Growing up a pack, Derek knew that the reaction, as much as he wanted Stiles to be okay with his presence, the situation might not be as easy as that. All he could hope was that with their packs as neighbours, and the agreement of allies, that this would be fine.

Looking up from his book as measured footsteps made their way to the doorway leading to the living room, his eyes immediately met the older werewolf’s silently, both careful of the alphas potential reaction, and yet feeling a pure rush of excitement that he was, right, there. It was worth the risk, so worth the risk.

“Stiles, Derek and I have an English paper due next week so I invited him over to study.”

As Erica got the man’s attention, his body jerked slightly, as if he hadn’t realized he had been staring and Derek tried to keep his expression tempered, to not react to the thrill of the effect between them.

“Well, long as it's alright with his mother, Derek, have you spoken to her about this?”

Derek of course nodded slightly, feeling a warmth flood through him as those whiskey eyes returned back to him,

“She’s fine with it as long as I have permission from you.”

This wasn’t the time for sass, as much as he wanted, the urge screaming on his tongue about all kinds of things Derek would like to be here for other than homework, this wasn’t the time, not yet anyway.

“Alright then, everything is good. I’m making Chinese for dinner if you’re interested.”

Derek, now THAT he couldn’t help but grin at,

“Oh, I’m interested.”

And not just in the Chinese.

The way the teen just lit up, Stiles really wanted to assume it was at the mention of food. They always wanted food and he wasn’t just talking about his betas, but the way Derek seemed to almost lick his lips in that moment, no, he didn’t think it was about just the food. All the same, he left them to their work as he phoned Talia to let her know it was okay for Derek to come by, that he was welcome any time. As much as he knew those words could be dangerous, he didn’t want to stifle the betas interactions if Erica was starting to listen to him and moving on from her rivalry with the Hale pack beta as it were. He could hope for that at least, he really could.

After, he changed out of his uniform, had a shower, and was in a pair of jeans and shirt when he started getting to work on dinner. In the start it had bothered him how easily Erica and Boyd’s families accepted them being here, but in time, it had just become so natural and easy for them to be over more times than not. Besides, he was the one feeding the bottomless pits of the teenage werewolves stomachs, they really were better off for it, and Stiles felt good knowing they always had somewhere safe they could come to when they needed it.

Time ticked by, and dinner was almost done. Cooking had become second nature over the years considering he’d watched over his father’s diet like a hawk, at least here, red meat was free reign. Of course when his father was over for dinner, and he did come by from time to time, everyone knew not to complain when it disappeared from the menu, not, one, word. That wasn’t the case tonight though.

Wiping his hands on a towel he made his way to the doorway from the kitchen to the lounge area,

“Wash up guys, dinner’s almost ready.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when he was looking into the room, FUCK. While his three betas looked up to him at the announcement, Derek bent over, fuck, there was no hiding the curve of his ass in those damn skinny jeans and shit, shit, Stiles turned so quickly trying not to stare that instead of going back into the kitchen he walked right into the doorframe! 

Derek’s head snapped up from shoving one of his books back into his bag, from the smell of the food, god he was hungry, and hearing Stiles call, couldn’t be a moment sooner. It was the thump of something, SOMEONE hitting a wall that had his head snap up, looking over his shoulder as he straightened just to see Stiles disappear back into the kitchen with the other three snickering from where they say. The grin was instant across Derek’s face, preening at the effect he had on the alpha. Perfect.

Dinner was simple, and delicious if Derek did say so. Usually, at home it was either his aunt or his father cooking up a storm as it were, most of the pack living together was always what Derek had known, so the fact that they were all together in Stiles pack wasn’t something he’d ever question.

Sitting at the table, there was the usual talk of school, lacrosse, any stories from the police station, and oh, it wasn’t lost on Derek, the surreptitious glances his way that made him wonder if any of those stories had involved him.

It wasn’t until after he had helped clean up after dinner, his bag packed so he could head home, that Derek decided that his first foray into Stiles den had been a success, and it was time to push the envelope, he couldn’t help himself. He’d already given him permission to be here, if he took it back, his mother would want to know WHY, boy would Derek loved to be in on THAT conversation, but still,

“So Stiles, I was in the library yesterday,”

A snort from Erica told him that she already knew far too well that Derek was NOT a typical library person, valid, one day of decent conversation and she had him pegged, he should be worried but he couldn’t exactly argue with her about it. She was right, 

“Shut up.”

Smirking to her in turn as he waved her off,

“Anyway, I came across this article about how powdered rhino horn is said to be an aphrodisiac.”

Yep, Stiles going tense as he looked to him suspiciously,

“So I was wondering, is that why you’ve got a horn up your arse? Do you think a suppository approach would work faster? Would you recommend it? Maybe you could give me a, personal, demonstration.”

Yes, sweet mercy, please, he would DIE for a personal demonstration right now, but substitute dick for horn, yes, yes!

“You know, for science.”

Watching the alpha’s face got all kinds of shades of colour, his mouth opening and closing just had Derek grinning like the smug brat that he was, he made no apologies about it, he knew what he wanted, and he knew what he had Stiles thinking of right now.

“Hmmm, you are doing that flounder thing with your face. I guess we aren’t feeling _knotty_ right now.”

Sighing ever so dramatically as he was backing his way towards the door,

“Well, maybe another time.”

That grin as he was out the door, he knew when to make an exit at least, and if Stiles was going to brain himself against a wall going after him, Derek wouldn’t mind. Climbing into the camaro Derek couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Isaac’s voice from inside the house,

“I thought it was a unicorn horn.”

Derek let Stiles simmer for a couple of weeks after that little foray, letting the man’s mind wander, but not without enjoying hanging out with Erica, Boyd and Isaac about the place, sometimes they went out and about, and other times they were studying and gaming at their pack den. Once or twice they even came home with Derek to hang out there, and if he saw Cora making eyes at Isaac from across the dinner table, Derek didn’t say a thing.

Derek’s favourite part about hanging out with the betas came with the joy of helping them fit up the house. He’d always been good with his hands, and fixing things gave him a sense of accomplishment okay, it was good. What was even better was the weekend they were working on the veranda that wrapped around the front of the house, sweating under the hot sun till the moment that Stiles had ditched his outer flannel shirt, even going so far to lift the front of his undershirt to wipe sweat from his brow and down the side of his neck. Seeing the alphas taunt, lithe body exposed, caused Derek to swallow heavily, dying to have those hands on him, all over him. Who cared about the planks of wood he was prying up that needed to be replaced, no, Derek’s need was so much more important here. He was on fucking fire here watching the older man. This would not do.

He waited, until Stiles got the wood beam loose, lifting it from the floor, and made sure he was perfectly in the line of sight of the alpha as he turned to toss the beam of wood on the scrap pile in the yard. Derek lifted his own shirt, half sticking to him in sweat, and peeling it up from his chest and over his head, completely, none of this sneak peeks, no, he wanted Stiles to see all of his skin exposed to him, wiping the material down the side of his neck, ticking his head just so to expose the line of his throat, a lick of his lips…

All eyes flew to the alpha as he cursed following the plank of wood falling from his hands to slam on his foot instead of making it to the scrap pile. Smirking to himself, good thing wolves healed fast, cause odds were, he’d fractured something in that foot.

Oops…

Derek didn’t really try too hard not to smirk at the sight of the Alpha limping on his foot ever so slightly as he tossed the plank properly in the scrap pile now. The look that Stiles threw his way then Derek could only surprise as a mixture of anger and intense sexual frustration, it was on the tip of his tongue that he wouldn’t have reason to be angry if he let Derek take care of that frustration! In the meantime, Derek was getting a nice show of muscles shown as Stiles continued his work stripping the degrading planks.

It was later in the afternoon as Stiles headed out to the hardware store picking up the supplies he’d ordered in advance to finish off the rest of the veranda, that Derek headed inside the house. Of course working on the veranda, they were using the backdoor in and out of the house, Derek himself hadn’t used the backdoor before today. In fact, until today, he’d resist the temptation to completely explore the house, instinct in another pack’s den. Now, however, he was welcomed into more of the house, to use the bathroom as it were, he had every intention of going right back outside with the others, he did… then he spied the door ajar. Was that the door to Stiles' room?

Of course he should close it, of course he should, for, Stiles privacy. Moving towards the door, he did go to shut it, he did! But, it wouldn’t close, maybe the frame had been warped, or the lock didn’t catch, but it didn’t close. Then he noticed the open window, that, that of course, should be closed as well right? That, was why he entered the room, to help Stiles, that was why he was here helping with the renovations, enjoying his time here, and he did enjoy it here. He was finding himself getting to know them, all of them including Stiles, and the more he got to know him, oh, the more he wanted him.

No, he absolutely did not glance around the man’s room, taking in the decor, taking in the room, the scent of the alpha that Derek desperately wanted all over him. Looking over his desk, fingertips running along the wood of his dresser, seeing the proof of the geekiness that Erica had often told him about. Apparently she was magnanimously allowing him to be Robin to Stiles’ Batman and her Catwoman. Everything in the room just screamed about the alpha, and honestly, Derek didn’t want to leave, but, but he knew if Stiles found him in here there would be a load of trouble.

Reaching the window, his hand reached to push it down and close it, but as he got there, he noticed that it wasn’t just open, it was stuck. There were layers of old paint fusing the window in place, had Stiles just been sleeping here with this window open this whole time? Popping a claw, Derek was trying to peel back some of the layers of paint so he could get the window to shift, little by little. Once he got through to to the window frame all the way around, he gripped the window to pull, but considering how long it had been open, naturally, it was being as stubborn as Stiles was, so stubborn, that when Derek went and added his wolf strength to it, the window groaned and just SLAMMED shut. It was such an intense and sudden movement, that Derek stumbled back and fell right onto Stiles’ bed.

He should get up, he should move from Stiles bed now the window was finally closed and leave the room, but, he didn’t. The moment he fell back onto the bed, he was completely enveloped in Stiles’ scent in a way he’d never been able before. No, it wasn’t nearly as good as the thought of having Stiles touch him, having him wrapped around him, his hands running down his body, his mouth, his tongue laving at his skin. Breathing in deeply the pure alpha scent he couldn’t help but groan, a shudder running down his spine, thinking about how it would feel to have Stiles scent mark him, to have his teeth scraping a bruise onto his skin that would show everyone who he belonged to. He wanted that, he wanted that as badly as he wanted the man’s knot deep inside of him, tying him to the older man in the most primal and intimate of ways.

No, he didn’t get off the bed, if anything, so overwhelmed by the alpha’s scent, he shifted his body climbing onto the bed, twisting to lay on his stomach and practically shoving his face into the pillows to breath in heavily with each lung full of air.

“Fuck.”

He moaned at the very thought of Stiles scent sinking into his skin, not to mention the thought of Stiles laying where he was and breathing in the scent of Derek, where his sweat from working outside soaked into the sheet in that moment. Yes, yes he wanted Stiles to climb into his bed and think about him, he wanted Stiles to think about him as he lay there trying to sleep. To be so enthralled with Derek, as much as he was with the alpha. Just thinking about it had Derek’s blood on fire, hands grasping at the pillow that he’d shoved his face into, hips shifting against the bad, instincts slamming into him like a runaway train. He wanted more, so much more, more of his scent, more of his voice, more of his everything, he just wanted STILES.

That’s when it happened, something that hadn’t happened in years, he came in his fucking pants! It wasn’t like it was the first orgasm that he’d had with the thought of the alpha, but it was the first that he hadn’t chased himself. It was the first that he hadn’t had his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself at the thought of the alpha and wishing he were the one touching him.

His heart racing, Derek slowly came back to himself, and while the scent of the alpha was still so strong, there was another smell saturating the air now… his own. There was no mistake what had happened here, glancing around the room. On one hand, Stiles might just kill him for this, or at the very least, never let him back near his den ever again. On the other hand, Derek couldn’t help the thrilling pride at the fact that there was no way Stiles could miss his scent when it entered his room now. No mistaking what his scent had driven Derek to.

He took in a sharp breath as he heard footsteps in the hall, immediately from the gait he knew exactly who it was, and it wasn’t any of the betas. Climbing off the bed, making for the door, not that with Stiles already in the hall would he be able to pretend he wasn’t in the room. Time for a quick exit though.

Opening the mostly closed door and seeing Stiles looking to him, surprised, maybe he’d assumed it was one of his betas, who could say, and Derek wasn’t going to presume to ask,

“You know you should fix your door deputy, and maybe wash your sheets every now and then. They reek.”

Oh he couldn’t help but smirk at that, they certainly did now, and while he didn’t really WANT Stiles to try and remove his scent from them, his comment was rewarded by the look on Stiles’ face when he immediately breathed in, scenting the air instinctively at Derek’s words. Seeing his eyes flare bright red at the mixture of their scents in the air, Stiles, Derek and SEX hung in the air, a perfect mixture if Derek did say so himself.

Before Stiles could open his mouth, god knows what was going to come out, but Derek barrelled on,

“And I’m pretty sure that window is a code violation. I could sue. Sue your pants off if I wanted to.”

If as he talked he had moved from the doorway of Stiles room down the hall, making sure not to turn away from the alpha as he did, Stiles’ bright, red eyes following him as he moved,

“But it’s getting colder, so I’ll let you keep them. Shame. Better not have any more accidents around here deputy, impressionable teenagers are here!”

Mimicking the universal sign with his two fingers of ‘I’m watching you mister.’ before he was flying out the backdoor into a run. He knew when he was pushing boundaries, and now, now he was going to let Stiles just soak up his scent. Oh, oh the thoughts he was going to have tonight, he could wonder, even HOPE, just what Stiles might do in his room now.

It was safe to say, in the weeks that followed, that Derek was smart enough not to show up at the other packhouse. Stiles, however, it seemed hadn’t BANNED him entirely thanks to the fact that Erica, Isaac, and Boyd had convinced him not to, but there were RULES now. Stiles room for one was OFF LIMITS.

Fair, completely fair.

Still, it was beyond hilarious to hear stories from the others about Stiles and the way he’d been in the days following Derek’s roll around in his sheets. As much as he hadn’t intended to go into Stiles’ room just to debauch the bed, he had no regrets, no regrets with the fact that Stiles knew a bit of what he was so stubbornly missing now!

Halloween came up quickly, Stiles was going to be working the late shift which seemed to make all of his betas dispirited, that was okay because Derek had a plan on how to change that for later. First, however, it was Cora and his job to take the younger pack kids trick or treating, just as Laura used to take them. Cora mind you had decided that she was too old to dress up, and Derek figured that decision had happened around about the same time that Isaac had decided to come with them. He couldn’t exactly say anything, if Stiles had told him he was dressing as the big bad wolf, Derek would have turned up as Little Red without question.

It was after trick or treating, and Derek left the kids at the packhouse, and Cora as well much to her disappointment. Heading back to meet up with Erica and Boyd at the Stilinski packhouse, it was as they were surrounded by snacks and horror movies, Erica complaining about why Derek had assured them that they didn’t need to go to any of the parties tonight… when he revealed his surprise. He’d managed to swipe some of Uncle Peter’s Aconite Wine, specially made, the only drink that could get a wolf drunk, something Derek was well aware from getting to know them, that none of them had ever gotten to do before the bite.

Time to Party!

Now, four betas wolves, aconite wine, well, to put it lightly, they got a wee little bit rowdy as if they were hosting a party all of their own, and let's face it, they were. Okay, maybe just a bit more than a wee bit considering Stiles’ neighbours decided to call the station on them, and sure enough, with him on duty, Stiles was exactly who was sent out to deal with the sound complaint.

All four of them were completely wasted by this point, none of them even knew what time it was by this point, the wine was gone, the snacks were gone, the movies were over after some screaming and yelling fits at the stupidity of the people getting themselves killed, and they were sprawled across the lounges, laughing about the stories they were all sharing, Isaac was in the middle of one about a fairy that had come across the territory last year, a fairy none of them thought was dangerous until she had her needle-like teeth dug into Stiles trying to rip his flesh from his bones.

“Alright, what’s wrong with you lot?”

Derek’s head spun to the side, his eyes flaring bright blue as he shouted in happiness at the sight of the alpha. Unfortunately, he was on the sofa upside down, his legs draped over the back and his head angled to the floor, so when he tried to get up so he could throw himself to the older man, and yes, that was exactly what he had every intention of doing, instead he found himself falling in a heap on the ground. Not only had he fallen, but somehow he’d ended up in a pile of limbs with Isaac at the same time, which of course just sent the drunken teens into peals of laughter.

Stiles meanwhile was watching on to the group of them trying to figure out what was going on, he knew, oh he knew from multiple attempts with Scott, that getting drunk wasn’t on the cards, that was until he spied the labelless bottle that Erica was holding up as she jumped to her feet,

“You wanna drink Stiles?”

Her voice a few decibels louder than it should be, pretty much just shouting at him, and Stiles tried not to laugh as she pouted and looking at the empty bottle,

“Oh, none left.”

Her expression looked absolutely devastated at that, and Stiles couldn’t help but shake his head. Oh boy. Whatever had been in that bottle, Stiles had no clue, but he had a feeling he knew exactly who was responsible. Sure, he was well aware his betas could easily get into trouble on their own, but this kind of trouble spoke volumes of the born werewolf that was now managing to drunkenly untangle himself from Isaac on the floor.

Derek pushed himself up from the floor, and Stiles shook his head slightly,

“I’m guessing this is your doing?”

Oh the smile on the teen’s face was all kinds of smug, of course he was, not that Stiles could say he didn’t deserve to be, he wouldn’t considering he was supposed to be the responsible adult here, but honestly getting four teenage werewolves drunk had to be an accomplishment right?

“Alright you lot, water, and then calling it a night.”

He’d at least let them leave the clean up until the morning, and maybe a tiny vindictive part of him hoped that they would have mega hangovers in the morning, but knowing their healing factors, he assumed not. Then again, they couldn’t get drunk, so maybe, however that worked, guess he’d find out in the morning.

Derek. Derek was staying the night he hadn’t before but he had a feeling that Talia might kick his ass if he sent Derek home in this condition, thankfully the couch pulled out, so they had the room.

It was the wee hours of the morning by the time Stiles got them settled, well, all but Derek. Wait, where was Derek?

“Looking for me, _Deputy_?”

Derek had changed into a pair of lounge pants that Isaac had loaned him to sleep in, or more to the point, Stiles had grabbed and thrown at him when he’d informed him he was staying the night. As if he’d had any intention of going home. Stiles might have turned up cutting their fun and games short, but Derek wasn’t complaining in the least as he stood there in the hall, one of his hands now pressed against Stiles’ shirt.

Oh he knew the man before him was in his ‘Deputy’ mode right now, which was why he wasn’t turning all kinds of shades of red and floundering with the way Derek was so close to him. He’d noticed how Stiles did that, work was work, and everything else was fair game, but when he was in uniform, he was so professional, the epitome of the stubbornness that Stiles was so stupid to hold onto. Was it wrong that it just made him even hotter? 

“You, Derek, are going to bed.”

He just grinned wide as he responded,

“Whatever you say.”

But it wasn’t the lounge he was going for, no, he turned down the hall and was walking straight for Stiles’ room, he said bed, he didn’t say whose bed. Glancing over his shoulder, flashing that grin to the older werewolf,

“Just so you know, I sleep naked.”

If Derek thought he couldn’t break down that professional barrier that Stiles kept up, tonight, he learned he was wrong with the look that crossed Stiles’ face with Derek’s announcement.

Stiles might have tried to herd the teen to the lounge instead of making himself comfortable in his bed, very naked as he promised, but he only had so much self-control. He was the one that slept in the lounge on the pullout couch that night, but at the very least he had the luxury to enjoy the fact all four of the teens had rather spectacular hangovers the next morning. That's what happened when you technically poisoned yourself with a special strain of wolfs-bane so you could get inebriated! Yes, Stiles very much enjoyed the after effects, and he didn’t even try to hide his laughter as he made them clean up the disaster they left the living room in.

Erica was the one that came up with the plan. Derek really hadn’t expected for any of the others to ask him if he could get his hands on more aconite wine any time soon, but two weeks after they’d recovered from their brains feeling like they would explode, she asked. When he’d looked at her with a raised eyebrow she’d just gotten that grin that reminded him so much of Laura and told him to trust her. 

Stiles knew it was a bad idea, it was, but they’d talked him into it. Why he’d let them talk him into it, he’d never know, something had to be wrong in his brain, but here he was, at The Jungle, drinking a bottle of aconite wine. Hearing that Derek’s Uncle Peter was the one that made it made complete sense to Stiles, but not why he was drinking it. He had at least made the others swear that they didn’t have any stashed, because if he was going to get drunk when he hadn’t been able to get even slightly tipsy since he was fifteen, then someone had to make sure he got home in one piece. He remembered exactly how they’d been on Halloween. That, and maybe he wanted to make them suffer just a little bit for Erica getting him into a pair of damn skinny jeans and this stupid tank top that was more see-through mesh than actual material. Yes, Boyd and Isaac deserved punishment for that too, talk about having no backup!

All in all, by the time Derek got to The Jungle and hour after the other wolves, by design mind you, Stiles was pretty drunk, the wine was all gone, and his normally pale skin, dotted with moles, was now flush with extra warmth as he danced in the club. Derek had wanted to growl and rip the hands of the man that Stiles was dancing off his body, and yes, maybe he did the latter at least, getting right up close to Stiles so they could dance. When Stiles hands curved around the younger werewolf’s hips, Derek, oh he melted into the man’s touch, why hadn’t he thought of getting him drunk sooner? Loosen his inhibitions a little bit. Erica’s was absolutely perfect, right up until Stiles’ lips had been smushed against Derek’s, not even asking his name, and maybe that upset him. Yes, actually there was no maybe about it, Derek could be ANYONE right then as Stiles kissed him, drunk off the wolfs-bane spiked drink, and Derek didn’t like that idea, AT ALL. He growled in his throat as he nipped his teeth at Stiles’ lip causing the older man to groan.

“Fuck, you smell so good.”

Hearing Stiles wantonly moan as he breathed in a lungful of his scent was something that should be completely obscene, and Derek wanted more, so much much more, but as much as his dick was very, VERY on board with this plan, Stiles, he didn’t smell right.

He smelled like liquor, wolfs-bane, and other people. He also smelt like sex, and it was taking Derek every ounce of his control not to flash his eyes and pop his claws to swipe out at anyone and everyone that dared brush past Stiles. No, no one got to touch him, no now, not ever, and especially not like this.

Derek decided then and there, until Stiles was ALL his, yep, he wasn’t allowed to smell like anyone else while looking like fucking sex on legs, not happening.

As much as he enjoyed the dancing, and feeling Stiles up against him FINALLY, as much as it had all sounded like a good idea, Derek was stupidly deciding that in the end, it wasn’t. He didn’t want to just fumble with Stiles in the bathroom, sucking his cock and let the older man regret it in the morning. No, he wanted Stile to be his, and not just a drunken night where Derek took advantage.

Nope.

Getting him out to the camaro so he could drive him home though, now that was a job and a half. Stiles was a HANDSY drunk, and more than once getting him to the car had tested the younger man’s willpower not to let him pull down his jeans and have his way with him.

One of those times, was when they had actually gotten to the car, and Derek had turned to fish his keys out of his pocket to unlock the camaro, and Stiles had taken advantage of his distraction. Hands curving around his hips, hips pressed against his butt, and oh god yes, Derek bit his lip at the feel of the hard cock pressing against him, 

“Fuck.”

Yes, that was what he wanted.

“God’s you smell like Derek.”

And it made Derek whine in his throat that Stiles was so drunk right then, that he didn’t even realize,

“He is such a fucking brat, knowing what he does to me, how he looks, how he smells. The first time I saw him, he was so fucking pretty, god, so pretty it hurt, and that scent, I wanted to bend him over my cruiser and just fuck him open right then and there. Out in the open when anyone could see, hear him beg for my knot, god… I’ve never wanted to fuck someone so bad before, and he just, he taunts me, he taunts me with that ass, that smile, those eyebrows!”

Stiles was nosing at the back of his neck now, his breath hot dancing across the back of his neck as Derek’s hands were holding onto the car however he could so he didn’t do something stupid with the stream of semi-conscious thought coming from the alpha’s mouth. 

“So fucking filthy the way he masturbated in my bed, never wanted to wash those sheets, never wanted to wash him away. Can still close my eyes though, and imagine that its still there.”

Derek couldn’t help the groan as he felt Stiles’ hips move, thrusting against his backside as he spoke about what Derek had done, more, he wanted more,

“Stiles _please_.”

All his intent to just drive him home was weakening as he begged, begged for what right then he didn’t know. He should be begging for him to stop, he knew that, he knew, but he didn’t want to. He truly didn’t want the man to stop, he’d wanted him so badly for months now, and every little thing he learned about Stiles just made him want him more.

“Fuck, fuck, it’s so wrong. I can’t, I can’t, little shit is seventeen, I can’t… I’d have to arrest myself if I touched him. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want him, but I can’t.”

Fingers pressed against the glass of the camaros window, the words slowly sinking into Derek’s lust filled brain. Well… Shit. He couldn’t let Stiles do this, he couldn’t do this to Stiles.

“I hate my fucking brain right now, so much.”

Wrangling Stiles into the car when he’d turned into a were-octopus, home, he needed to get him home, and not give in to the wonderfully filthy things that Stiles was spilling from his mouth about what he wanted to do to Derek. 

After leaving the alpha passed out in his bed, fully dressed mind you, he drove himself home. As much as he knew sleeping in jeans was uncomfortable, Derek had only so much self-control, and the thought of undressing Stiles, and revealing more of that gorgeous pale skin while he’d pawed at him, yea, he was smart enough to know he was NOT going to be doing that and be able to leave. Yea, he really hated his brain, he could be naked and curled up against Stiles right now, and he wasn’t. He wasn’t and it was a fucking sacrilege.

At least now Derek knew what he had to do.

The sun was barely rising when Derek climbed out of his bed, a man on a mission. Sure, he knew he should wait for a more decent hour considering he'd known Stiles was working late last night to help out another of the deputies so they could have Christmas day off with his wife and newborn baby, Derek knew this from Erica giving him the goss so he knew it would be better not to just walk up at midnight like he'd WANTED to do! Of course, he’d wanted to, why would he waste one second to enact his plan.. But no, waking the Alpha up when he probably barely been able to close his eyes for a moment, would have likely not helped Derek’s plan one iota.

It was the day after Christmas, and Derek, while the rest of his family was in the recovery mode from the insanity that always was Christmas Day in the Hale pack, he felt like he could be vibrating out of his skin with exhilaration. You'd think THIS was his Christmas day, he felt like a kid about to be let loose in a candy store! He just wanted to eat up Stiles like the Rock on a cheat day, that was how much he was looking forward to today. Just a little bit eager, just a little.

Breezing out of the house, he'd already told his mum that he was planning to hang out with the Stilinski pack today, not that his mother knew that he didn't intend to be hanging out with ALL of the pack, just one in particular. Isaac, just so happens, wasn't going to be in the house today, all three of the betas knew what today was, so they were making themselves scarce for Stiles benefit. Derek had smirked when Erica had told him that he got this one time, ONE, where she'd magnanimously let him have their alpha to himself.

All the same, the sun was just slowly rising into the sky now as Derek was pulling his car into the driveway behind Stiles' cruiser, and climbing out of the car with a small box in hand, carefully keeping it the right way up. He was not going to ruin this, that box was key.

Making his way to the door, taking in a breath, make it or break it time. Ringing the bell, fingers tapping on the lid of the box lightly as he listened to the chime through the house alerting the one occupant inside that someone was waiting, fully expecting it to take a good moment for Stiles to get to the door. When it swung open, Derek couldn't help but grin slowly, licking his lips slightly as he did, his eyes sweeping down the alpha. The man was barely dressed, his sleep pants, and shirt askew, hair spiked every which way, eyes looking a little bleary from sleep. Derek knew the perfect way to wake him up, no coffee required. 

“Merry Christmas!”

The words sounded heavier than the intense cheeriness some put into such a phase, Derek’s voice a little rough, not with sleep, but with everything else that he wanted. The hunger for this man was intoxicating, and it had become so much more than just the lust one would have thought in the beginning. Shit. What happened a little over a month ago had shown that. Walking away and leaving Stiles alone with him pawing at him, more than willing to give into Derek’s wildest dreams, yes more than lust. He wanted Stiles to be completely aware of what this was, he wanted Stiles to not be in a drunken state thinking he was some random fuck.

Derek would not be random, Stiles, was not random. 

Watching the alpha rub sleep from his eyes slightly, trying to wake up,

“Isaac isn’t here.”

God, hearing his voice, so thick with sleep just did things to Derek, imagining him waking up in bed like this, all sleepy wrapped up with him, fuck yes, please.

“I know.”

Maneuvering into the house and letting the door close behind him, flicking the lock knowing that he wasn’t going to want anyone to disturb them. Not that the betas were coming by today, but, better safe than sorry.

“I’ve already given them their presents, this one is yours.”

Licking at his bottom lip, and Derek’s too for that matter, present that it. Pushing the box into Stiles’ hands, teeth digging in slightly as he bit his lip this time to resist the strangled groan as Stiles long fingers wrapped around the box, his brow furrowing as his sleep-addled brain did its best to understand. Usually, right about now he’d be going to his morning coffee to wake up no doubt, but Derek couldn’t wait that long for him to open it, he’d been patient all month, and he was dying here.

Stiles had stumbled to the door, very much half asleep, holiday shifts were always frustrating, but like last year though, both his dad and he had taken the shift on Christmas day. It had become a thing since he had started working at the station, right down to the turkey sandwiches made with leftovers from the Christmas Eve dinner that Stiles cooked for his family, his pack. That was their big celebration, Christmas eve, so they could all spend the day with the other side of their families, or however, they wanted. Even Scott and Lydia had made it back for the holidays, it was good to catch up, skype was only good for so much. Stiles didn’t want to admit though that he’d missed one person in particular at the pack Christmas dinner. Derek had become such a fixture of the pack in the past couple of months.. Especially the last one.

As much as it shouldn’t disappoint him that the teen had backed off some from the intense pursuit, it sort of did. Of course, every time his wolf would whine in disappointment, clawing inside of him wanting attention from the younger male, demanding it, there would be Derek, throwing him a wink, or a smirk, and Stiles would remember why he shouldn’t be disappointed at all. It had become a vicious circle, wanting him, so badly, and knowing that he couldn’t touch him. It only got worse the more he was around, the more he’d bonded with those that were so important in Stiles’ life. He’d even gotten along with Scott and Lydia when he met them a few days back after they’d gotten in for the holidays, Stiles hadn’t been able to help but laugh when Derek had looked over to the banshee and remarked about never meeting Laura. With what Stiles had heard of Derek’s older sister, he couldn’t say he disagreed. Lydia and Erica working together were bad enough, they had already attempted to hijack his wardrobe last summer, the only comfortable clothes he had left was what he’d managed to hide away at Scott’s house during their ‘makeover’ as it were.

Were he a bit more awake, he might have realized who was behind the door before he’d swung it open. He wasn’t awake though, well, he was awake in person, but it was taking a bit before his brain was fully functioning, coffee was needed considering it felt like he’d barely closed his eyes. Way too early, but here he was, opening the door to a cheery teenager who greeted him with a voice that shouldn’t send a tingle of pure want down his spine.

Telling him Isaac wasn’t here was automatic, why else would he be here, he’d backed off, that was a good thing remember Stiles, a good thing, no more having to deal with him masturbating in his room even if it left him wanting to ruminate in his scent until it saturated his skin. Not that he’d done that, he’d washed the sheets immediately… the next day anyway. 

Stiles didn’t notice Derek had slipped past him into the front room of the house properly until the door was already closed and the teen was pressing a box into his hand. Present. No no, he didn’t need a present. Looking to Derek, the eager expression on his face made Stiles’ stomach twist, not wanting to disappoint him by turning away the gift. It was a gift, how bad could it be, he’d stopped being all kinds of inappropriate, so, here goes.

Opening the toChristmasox, it wasn’t wrapped so much as a small christmas patterned box with a small ribbon bow stuck on top, and inside was a cupcake, frosted green with red writing on it. A christmas cupcake, that was sweet of him, the words, however, weren’t Christmas at all, the writing small to fit words on the miniature cake,

**_Happy_**  
**_Birthday_**  
**_Derek_**

Stiles looked up from the box in his hands, his eyes meeting that of the teens before him,

“Derek, what?”

Maybe it was because he’d only just woken up, but something wasn’t quite clicking just yet, this was a Christmas present right? So, What did Derek’s birthday have to do with it?

Seeing the way the younger wolf grinned slowly, the expression bright and mischievous on his face,

“I’m eighteen, and Stiles, it’s a good thing I know you like Star Wars, cause Yoda only one for me.”

Eighteen, he was, holy shit... Course while Stiles was trying not to let his mind run away with him with that reveal, Derek kept talking and Stiles couldn’t help but snort stupidly,

“You dork.”

As the words fell from his lips without a thought, one of his hands lifted from the box curving his long fingers around the side of Derek’s neck and pulling him closer until his lips crushed against the younger man’s.

Seeing the realization dawn on Stiles as he spoke his age, was utter perfection, and even as he snorted with his remark Derek just wanted to laugh in utter joy. Even better, Stiles was pulling him in, not telling him to stop being ridiculous. The kiss held no finesse, it was messy and hard, and to Derek, it was a million times better than the drunken kisses on the dancefloor at the club, neither of them had talked about it, Derek couldn’t forget that night, he’d gone over and over it so many times. Resisting Stiles the past month was intense with the nights thinking about everything the alpha had said he wanted to do to him.

Derek parted his lips to deepen the kiss, shifting his head to angle his lips better with Stiles so they weren’t just mashed together, his tongue swiping at Stiles’ lower lip as his hands reached for the older man’s sides. His actions were rewarded with a soft moan from the alpha as he brushed his tongue with Derek’s in return. Fuck, fuck, if Stiles smelled good, the taste of him, not marred by aconite wine, was like pure ambrosia. More, he wanted more, so much more.

Hands that were careful at Stiles’ waist gripped tighter as he maneuvered them till the alpha was supported back against the closed door, Derek a tiny bit breathless as he broke the kiss, his eyes bright as he looked to Stiles now, 

“Now I get my present.”

Yes, Stiles had his present, now Derek wanted his, it was his birthday after all! What was his present, why Stiles of course, and there was absolutely no doubt, of all the gifts he’d gotten this year for both Christmas or Birthday, this was the one he had looked forward to the most! Not letting Stiles have even a moment to consider his words, to fumble with not having anything for him, Derek was down on his knees before him. Pulling at the sides of his sleep pants, licking his lips, Derek was all or nothing.

Present, he didn’t have a present for Derek! Gaping at him then, but before he got even a word out, the loose pants he’d worn to bed, a lot less than he’d have worn in the middle of winter when he was human, were being pulled from his hips.

“Oh fuck!”

The moan was pulled from him as his half-hard morning wood was suddenly engulfed in a glorious wet heat and his eyes flaring bright red in both surprise, and yes, arousal as he looked to Derek, on his knees, those beautiful hazel green eyes looking up to him, the ones that Stiles had memorized as much as he had that smug sinful smirk and ridiculous eyebrows that could torment and judge him without even a word. Those eyes, looking up to him in that moment as Derek’s lips sucking at him, that was all it took for Stiles to go from half-hard, to raging need and hard as steel, the feeling flooding through him and took over. Without a thought, the box that held the message cupcake flipped from his hands to the floor so his fingers tangling in the younger wolf’s hair, fuck, he’d known Derek would be good at this, so fucking good.

Derek crowed in victory when Stiles moaned as he took him into his mouth. Swallowing around the older man’s dick best as he could, laving his tongue around the underside to get as much spit involved as possible. This might be his first time giving a blow job, but you best believe that from the moment Derek first saw Stiles four months ago, he’d known exactly what he wanted, and it wasn’t just getting closer to the alpha that Derek had done in preparation for this moment. Stiles was, to Derek’s delight, even more impressive than the dildo he’d started practicing on in an effort to be able to please the alpha. Like hell he was going to get his hands on Stiles’ dick and ruin it because he didn’t know what to fucking do and how to do it!

Feeling those fingers he’d fantasized about threading into his hair, the Stiles’ nails running over his scalp with a moan as he sucked, swallowing him and feeling him grow more in his mouth making Derek himself moan, yes, yes this is what he wanted. Pulling back to wrap his fingers around the alpha’s length, Derek’s tongue running down the underside before he was mouthing the man’s balls and drawing out another moan from above him.

Perfect.

Fuck, Stiles was gone, he was so far gone he didn’t think he could tell you what was up and down. Derek’s mouth was working wonders and shit, it was like he knew exactly what to do to have him seeing stars without even the slightest direction, and that was before taking as much of him into his mouth again as he could and fuck, swallowing him down so he could try to take more of him.

Stiles wasn’t small, not by any means, and that wasn’t even counting the fact that since becoming alpha his dick had gotten a bit of an added bonus. There were reasons that Stiles didn’t get to enjoy this as much as he might like, hell how did you explain that weird thing his dick did? ‘Oh never mind the knot at the base of my dick, it’s nothing.’ Ignore the man behind the curtain ladies and gentlemen. Not that Stiles had ever knotted anyone, it just hadn’t felt right, but he did know how sensitive it was with the way his own fingers wrapped around the extra band of muscle at the base of his dick, fuck, like Derek was doing right then.

“Fuck, yes, just like that.”

The way he’d swallowed him down, he was practically down his throat, no one that had tried to suck him off before had managed to take this much of him in one go. Watching Derek work his length, enjoying the sight of him, both his hands in his hair, brushing it back to get a good look at the teen bobbing his head, his eyes closed as if finding pleasure in this himself as his throat clenched around Stiles’ dick. Fuck, did he even have a gag reflex?

“God, Der, you’re taking me so good, so perfect at this.”

Derek was flushed with warmth at Stiles’ praise, preening at the prospect of pleasing the alpha. His eyes opened looking up to the alpha under his lashes, it was the only thing that Derek wanted, to please Stiles, to be good for him, to prove he was everything Stiles could ever want and need in a mate. Derek was sure of that, not only the way Stiles scent called to him, but everything about the man just drew him in, wrapped around him, _mate_ , _**mine**_.

Swallowing again, letting his throat work around Stiles’ dick, bobbing his head so that he was practically fucking down his throat. Hands curved around his hips, eyes looking up to Stiles pleading with him silently, his hands pulling him forward slightly to move, when he felt Stiles’ fingers tightened in his hair he was rewarded as the alpha started to move his hips himself. Derek couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as Stiles started to fuck down his throat, using him, using him like no one else ever had, ever WOULD. 

“Fuck, fuck, baby I’m gonna, I need-”

Stiles words were rough, moaning in his throat, watching Derek, not able to take his eyes off the sight of him, not even as he pulled back from Stiles enough so his dick slid from his lips, hand wrapped around his shaft to continue to stroking as he did,

“Do it, I want you to, _please_.”

And even before Stiles could fathom just how Derek sounded practically wrecked, he was taking him back down and urging Stiles to keep fucking his mouth with his eyes. They were watery, but with the way the beta hummed around him how could he say no, how could he not give him what he wanted, what they both wanted. Fuck, as his hips shifted, moving as Derek let him just fuck his throat, it barely took a couple more thrusts and Stiles’ eyes flared red as his orgasm shocked through him, pouring his cum down Derek’s throat, barely able to resist his knot popping, locking them like this, as it was, it had started to grow slightly just from Derek’s mouth around him.

Stiles’ heart was racing, waking up to the doorbell after getting in late from work, he hadn’t for one second imagined that this would be his morning. Derek, a figure of both his torment and desire for months, watching him swallow down his cum like it was candy before climbing back to his feet, licking at his lips as if he already wanted more. Fuck. Derek was going to kill him, and he was going to fucking love every minute of it.

“Shit, if I’m dreaming, I don’t want to wake up.”

Fingers slipped from Derek’s hair down to his neck, massaging the warm skin as he pulled Derek back in for another kiss. This time it was a less smashing of lips in his haste, but instead melting his mouth with Derek’s and tasting himself on the other’s tongue, groaning, tasting them both together was better than even Derek’s scent soaking into his sheets.

“Fuck me.”

The words were more a gasp of breath as they kiss broke and Derek couldn’t help but grin oh so wide in response,

“Actually, I was thinking the other way around.”

Four months. Four months Derek had been thinking about Stiles knot, Stiles claiming him in the way only an Alpha could. There were plenty of things different between alphas, betas, and omegas, most came with power, control, but this, this was a distinct physical change. Another time maybe he’d ask Stiles what went through his head when he discovered how different his dick was after he became an alpha, but right now, he really didn’t care, he just wanted it, all of it.

Stiles looked to Derek, god, in the years since he’d become a werewolf, he’d had a few lovers, nothing had lasted considering the state of his life for a while there, everything only settling down the last two years or so, and then he’d been focused on work, and keeping three teenagers from losing control and attacking someone. In saying that, even though he had, Stiles had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Derek, and this bratty beta had barrelled into his life turning it on its head like he’d been bitten all over again.

Not one part of him wished otherwise.

“Yes, fuck yes.”

Making their way to his room, kicking his pants from where they’d fallen around his ankles, his shirt following them to the floor as forgotten as the dropped cupcake in its box. Already naked by the time they got to his room, lips not having left each other since they’d started moving, why would he stop kissing him? Why? Oh right, getting Derek’s clothes off, who had been properly dressed unlike him. A strangled noise caught in Stiles’ throat as he got Derek’s shirt off, hands spread, flattening against his chest and running down his body, while he’d seen Derek with so much skin bared before, it was the first time he’d allowed himself to touch him. Pulling Derek into another kiss, tongues massaging between them, teeth scraping at the younger man’s lip not able to help himself.

When the kiss broke again, feeling a little breathless in turn, as Derek was getting off the rest of his clothes, Stiles climbed into the bed and fetched his bottle of lube from his bedside table. If it was the largest bottle he could get and already half empty, Stiles wasn’t about to make excuses, he’d been tormented with the thought of Derek for the past four months and he wasn’t a damn monk! Sitting back on his knees now, Derek climbing into his bed with him, he shook his head as Derek went to settle onto his hands and knees,

“I want to see you as I open you up Der, all of you.”

A whimper slipped from Derek’s throat at that, Stiles not just wanting to fuck him, but to see, and like a good mate, wanting to please him so badly, he twisted his body to lay on his back instantly. His head laid back against the pillows at the top of the bed, his eyes were drawn to Stiles, following his movements as he settled to kneel between Derek’s legs. Bending his legs to prop them up, exposing himself to Stiles as the alpha poured lube over his fingers, taking in a breath as he waited, waited for those glorious fingers he’d been thinking about opening him up, stretching him wide. He could have prepared himself already, he’d known what he’d wanted coming here, what he’d hoped for, but then he’d miss out on this, why the fuck would he want to miss out on anything with Stiles!

“You have no idea how pretty you look like this, laid out for me. You can call this your present all you want, but I don’t think so, no, you’re mine. All mine.”

Oh he was so pretty, absolutely fucking gorgeous, the way his lips parted with a gasp at the feel of Stiles fingertips circling Derek’s rim, the way his teeth scraped his teeth over his lip in anticipation. Stiles tore his eyes from the sight of Derek laying back to glance down as he pressed a finger into him slowly, groaning at how easily he took him, his ass already clenching around his finger so tightly as if he didn’t want to let him go. 

“Don’t go slow, more I can take it, please Stiles.”

Looking back up to Derek’s face now, meeting his eyes, while he was mesmerised at the sight of him taking his finger as he slowly eased the muscle, he wanted the younger man to hear his words, to listen, he wasn’t going to rush this.

“Mmm, I can see that Der, but no, no if you want my knot, I’m going slowly, fuck you open with my fingers until you fall apart, begging me so beautifully.”

Letting some more lube drizzle over his fingers, a second joined the first, watching enthralled as Derek moaned at the feeling of being stretched slowly. His body arched, his bent legs used as leverage as he tried to fuck himself on Stiles’ fingers more, so perfect how needy he looked right then. While he was tempted to stop him the more Derek tried to push him with each movement, it wasn’t until Derek was reaching for his dick that Stiles smacked his hand away gently, 

“No touching, just my fingers, nothing else.”

A third joined and Derek keened at the feeling, the stretch so perfect under Stiles’ touch, sure he’d practiced but Stiles’ fingers were so much better than his own.

“Need more, Stiles, please, _Alpha please_.”

Fuck, it probably shouldn’t affect Stiles so intensely to hear Derek call him that, sure, he knew he wasn’t his alpha, but to hear him plead like that had his wolf howling, almost desperate to be inside him, to fuck him like he was begging for.

“Soon Der, soon, you’re being so good for me, so good, just a little more.”

He groaned, both desperate to please Stiles and wanting to have him inside of him already. Fingers twisting in the sheets, gripping them so tightly he was tearing them a little without even popping his claws out. Crying out when he felt Stiles’ fingers curl, pressing against his prostate sensing all his nerves alight at once, massaging his fingers until Derek was completely strung out with pleasure, it had him sobbing, he couldn’t take it, it was too much and not enough all at once. 

_**“STILES!”** _

Crying out so beautifully, Stiles watched as Derek came untouched, his cum stripping the sun tanned skin of his chest and down to his abs. Oh, he was a vision in that moment, like a piece of art and Stiles just didn’t want to look away.

“Yes baby, that’s it, so gorgeous, so perfect for me.”

Derek preened at the praise even as his body felt almost boneless for a moment, gasping for breath at the intensity of the orgasm that had been ripped from his body by the alpha. Swallowing, his eyes blinking slowly, looking up to the man that was now leaning over him, lips coming to his in a languid kiss, soft sounds escaping him as he kissed him back, his hands letting go of the sheet to run up Stiles’ sides as they kissed.

“Still want my knot baby?”

Whimpering, he immediately nodded without even needing to think, how could he possibly think he wouldn’t? Just hearing him ask sent a jolt through him, and really, no matter how wrung out he felt, he didn’t care, he was always going to want Stiles, he was always going to want his knot. He’d let Stiles keep him on his knot all fucking day if he could, and he hadn’t even gotten it yet! He knew, he just knew, nothing was ever going to compare, not any fumbles with the girls at school, he was eighteen years old and far from innocent. Not even the fantasies of Stiles in the months gone by held a candle to this, Stiles had already blown them out of the water.

“Okay, turn over Der, come on, show me that gorgeous ass.”

As much as Stiles loved the sight of Derek, sprawled across the bed for him, so pliant and needy as he whimpered at the very thought of his knot, this was the first time he’d knotted anyone, hadn’t even wanted to before, and he’d rather be comfortable for them both. They could experiment in positions next time, and gods did he want there to be a next time. His fingers slipped out, feeling Derek clench slightly as he did as if he didn’t want to let him go, and he probably didn’t, but he couldn’t move otherwise. His clean hand tapping the side of his hip and Derek was moving, so eager now even after cumming his brains out, Stiles did not miss the way his dick was already twitching in interest again. Werewolf refractory period for you, he’d just come on nothing but Stiles’ fingers, now to see if he could get him to come on nothing but his knot.

Derek shifted around onto his front and moved to lay on his front, back arched and knees bent up under his body to present his ass to the alpha. Leaning forward onto his arms to support himself, his head turned to the side as he rested against the base of the pillows he’d been laying against, his bright neon blue eyes could look back as best he could to the man behind him. 

Stiles leaned over Derek as he repositioned himself, pressing his lips to the middle of his shoulder blades as he settled behind him, hands running down his spine as he took in how he arched slightly under his touch. He couldn’t get enough of just how gorgeous Derek was, marvelling at the sight of him, his teeth nipped carefully to the side of the back of Derek’s neck, resisting the urge to bite down harder. As his teeth scraped over the younger man’s skin, Derek whimpered, leaning back against him to get more pressure, whether from his hands, his teeth, Stiles didn’t know, but he couldn’t let him go wanting, not when he knew what the beta wanted even more.

“Shh it’s okay Der, I got you.”

Shifting back slightly, but not moving from him, now wanting to let go, his hands running down his back before curving around his hips to hold him steady, both him and Derek. His wolf whining with the need to take, to claim, and Stiles refused to just give in, he was not going to give in to his primal instinct, he was not going to risk hurting Derek, they’d both get what they wanted.

His lubed fingers wrapped around his dick, slicking him up. A shift of his hips, slightly rutting his length along Derek’s ass earning another whimper of need from the younger man, before he notched his length at his rim, and pressed forward. Soon as he pressed inside of Derek, just slightly, barely the tip, and fuck fuck, the moan that came from him filled the room as he still, leaning over him, his lips pressing against the skin of Derek’s back, both to still the almost squirming and to keep himself steady,

“More, please more.”

Oh he begged so pretty, and Stiles was barely hanging on not to just slam forward, but fuck, he couldn’t, he WOULDN’T, no matter how Derek felt clenching around him trying to pull him deeper into his body already.

“I got you Der, I got you, fuck, you feel so good, so perfect, all mine.”

Slowly, carefully, he moved, shifting his hips forward and back, small thrusts, sliding into Derek a little more each time, before finally he was seated deep into his body. Stiles’ chest pressed against Derek’s back pressing a kiss and nuzzling at the back of his neck, stilling himself from the urge to just go crazy at the feel of them together like this. Hangs running up and down Derek’s sides, relishing in the feeling of being so connected to him, calming, his grip on his control is tenuous at best.

“Fuck, Stiles if you don’t fucking mo-”

Stiles grinned against the back of Derek’s shoulder, teeth nipping at the skin as he pulled back and thrust forward, this time with a bit more punch to the movement of his hips, the threat silenced mid-sentence as Derek devolved into a wanton moan. Oh, he loved the sounds Derek made as Stiles started snapping his hips forward into him, moving and grinding his hips forward with each thrust as he felt his knot begin to grow again.

Derek was soon mewling with each grind of Stiles’ hips, the betas claws digging into the pillow, and Stiles reached up, his hands leaving Derek’s body to take his. Fingers lacing through Derek’s to hold him, to keep himself grounded as much as Derek as he continued to fuck into the younger wolf. His lips claimed Derek’s as best he could from behind him, kissing him as if he was utterly everything, his lungs burned for air as he gasped against his lips as Derek keened with a particularly hard thrush, his knot catching on his rim slightly as he moved.

It wasn’t long before he couldn’t keep pulling out, his hips grinding to keep the sensation, his knot pressing against Derek’s prostate with each movement until he was screaming his release again. As he clenched down so hard on Stiles knot the alpha couldn’t help but follow after him, his knot swelled and coming deep inside Derek with a snarl, teeth latching onto the side of Derek’s throat on the base. While his teeth were blunt, it wouldn’t have taken much to break the skin, but he didn’t, he didn’t. Instead, his teeth held Derek there, pliant and whimpering from the overload of sensation as Stiles knot pressed constantly against his prostate, sobbing with pleasure so intense it bordered on the edge pain.

Coming back to himself, Stiles’ hands slid from holding Derek’s only for the younger man to tense, arms suddenly reaching behind him to grab at Stiles, whining, as if the alpha would suddenly disappear despite being locked together.

“Shhh baby, I got you Der, I got you.”

Derek was wrecked, completely wrecked, a mess of pure pleasure and he sobbed into the pillow at the way Stiles delightfully throbbed inside of him, filling him with his cum, the scent of them both infused in the air and he loved it so much. A needy sound escaped his throat with the way Stiles shifted them onto their sides, his arms wrapping around him, holding him carefully against him so as to not pull at the knot tying them together as they relaxed on the bed, breathing in the mixture of their scents as they came down. He had to bite his lip with a whimper as he felt Stiles nuzzle at the side of his neck. The alpha’s tongue laving over the spot where he’d bitten, he had no doubt a dark bruise in the perfect shape of the alpha’s teeth was going to stay for a little while, Derek hoped for a day, two would be even better. If Stiles wasn’t an alpha it’d be gone before they even got up from the bed.

“I am you know.”

Derek sighed as the words left his lips, thinking on what Stiles had said earlier, he might have been talking about Derek’s comment on his present, but Derek wasn’t. As Stiles’ hummed in a non-verbal question, 

“Yours.”

Oh he felt it, the past four months, he’d just kept falling more in love with the stubborn ass alpha, seducing him was just icing on the cake, or cupcake as this case may be.

The rumble of a pleasing growl from the wolf behind him, Derek’s hand rubbing lightly along Stiles’ side where he could reach, enjoying the thought that Stiles was as happy about that as he was. Laying there, enjoying the bliss of the moment, the alpha groaned softly as he nussled at Derek, his lips not moving from the mark on Derek’s neck as he spoke, heavily scenting him as if wasn’t going to smell of him for the next week already,

“You’re mother’s going to kill me.”

Derek, the brat he was, could only laugh at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies to those that encouraged me to write this, you know who you are, its all your fault.
> 
> jk, you're awesome!


End file.
